


Double Blind Trial

by FrozenMira



Series: Non-Cannon Shit [Also stuff I want to delete but won't because people like them] [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Excalibur (warframe) - Freeform, Gen, Limbo (warframe) - Freeform, Mind Control, Vauban (warframe) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira takes control over Arthur's sight and hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Blind Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Due to changes in the story line I am working with, this is no longer in the "cannon" story. I'll still leave it here, but it things wont make sense from this to the new story line.
> 
> There will be re-write of this one, a bit will change and a will make more sense in general
> 
> -Burning

Arthur had gone missing without a trace. No one knew where he had gone, not even Lotus. After a week of his absence, Lynn got a call to come down to the main lobby. As she got there she could see Lotus looking up to a screen where they saw a familiar face, and a very familiar voice. 

“Hello Tenno. Lookie here, I’ve got you’re precious Arthur here. Got him captured for someone you know very well. You better keep a close look, cuz this is gonna be what happens to all of you Tenno scum. Mira, can you come ‘ere?” Deckland sneered 

Mira walked into view. “Hello Lotus. Long time no see, oh and Lynn! How has hunting me down going.” Mira laughed, “Apparently not well!”

“I think we should give them a little show.” Mira then got closer to Arthur, holding his head up. She then placed her left hand on Arthur’s arm, taking over his mind. “Arthur. Awaken.”

Arthur quickly woke up. “Lotus, why are we here..” Arthur looked around, “ And why are we here with talking to these jar heads.” He said with a look of disgust. 

Both Lynn and Lotus looked at each other then back to the screen.

“Arthur! Snap out of it. That isn’t Lotus, she’s here with me.” Lynn cried.

“How dare you imply that that thing is my Lotus.” Arthur sneered.

Deckland whispered to Mira, “ Wait.. does he think I’m that dainty little worthless Lynn? Haha what an idiot .” 

“Hush, I need to concentrate .” Mira hushed Deckland and moved closer to Arthur.

“Arthur, my loyal right hand man, let us leave these unworthy Grineer to their own devices.” Mira cooed into Arthur’s ear.

“Yes Lotus. Let us leave.” Arthur said getting up.

Mira interlocked her arm with Arthur and walked away with him.

“What has she done to him!” Lynn yelled after Arthur was off screen.

Deckland laughed, but before anything could be said Arthur called back to Deckland, “Lynn come.” 

Deckland grumbled to himself, “ Fucking hell I don’t want to take orders from scum like you. 

“Lynn watch your mouth.” Arthur barked.

Lynn giggled as the video feed was cut to an end.

Mira walked Arthur to one of the more open rooms, Deckland tailing shortly behind. She let go of his arm and looked to Deckland. “Arthur please take Lynn back to her room, I have some important business to attend too.”

Deckland sneered, “Ah great now you’re callin me Lynn now! Fucking hell!”

Arthur quickly turned to Deckland, “Lynn! How dare you talk to the Lotus like that! I had faith in you Lynn but this? This is disgusting.” 

“I'm not fuckin’ Lynn you idiot!” Deckland yelled back.

Arthur walked around Deckland pulling him into a choke hold.

“Pull that blade outta your ass I dare you!” Deckland taunted. 

Arthur pulled his blade of gold energy out, his sword on his back fades out. Arthur put his blade in front of Deckland’s face. “Maybe this will teach you to respect the Lotus more Lynn.” Arthur then pulled the blade down, cutting Deckland’s nose clean off. After the smoke cleared, the sizzling could be heard from Deckland’s skin.

“You fuckin bastard! That was my fuckin nose!” Deckland bellowed. 

Mira started to laugh, so much that she lost her composer. “Oh my god, that’s great!”

“Lotus.. why didn’t stop me? Why are you laughing?” Arthur dropped Deckland and walked closer to Mira.

Mira quickly stopped laughing, “I er..” 

This got Arthur thinking but he shook his head. “ It’s fine Lotus.” 

Deckland was fuming, “Arthur! I will get back at you.” 

Before anything else was said, the wall exploded, showing a Tenno controlled Vauban, Limbo, and Excalibur. 

“Arthur, snap out of it.” Lucas’ voice came from the Excalibur frame. 

Lucas used his Limbo as to cast his powers to send Arthur into the rift. He then switched to his Vauban to pull Arthur up into the air. Quickly switching to his Excalibur he drew his own blade, bathed in dark green energy.

“How are these jar heads.. I don’t understand, this is blasphemy!” Arthur yelled.

Lucas stabbed the blade through Arthur’s Excalibur’s chest. “This will help you come to your senses.”

 

Arthur quickly sat up from his pod, “What?” 

Lynn looked over to Arthur and quickly walked over. “Arthur! You’re back with us. I’ll go tell the Lotus.” 

Arthur looked confused. “What do you mean.. back to us, I was just with you.. and your nose..”

Lynn shook her head, “No it was Mira, she was pulling a trick on you.”

Arthur looked horrified, “Mira?! No I know it was Lotus!”

“No it was Mira, she must have had some kind of control over your frame.” Lynn explained.

“NO! I.. obeyed Mira..” Arthur said looking down.


End file.
